Biometric data such as data from fingerprints, or veins, are sometimes employed as a means of increasing security of data processing terminals. With an increasing range of services being realized using data processing terminals, it is increasingly important, for example, to restrict access to data processing terminals and use of functions of data processing terminals to valid users.
A personal computer (PC) card that includes a fingerprint verification function provided with an imaging window that images a fingerprint, a finger sensor, and the like, is an example of an authentication device employing biometric data. Inserting the PC card including the fingerprint verification function into a wide card insert slot provided on a side face of a computer enables determination of whether or not a user is valid by verification against a registered fingerprint, and enables usage of the computer to be restricted.
However, the card insert slot is sometimes provided on a left side face, and sometimes provided on a right side face, depending on the computer. There is therefore technology in which a fingerprint verification section is removable from the PC card, and the direction for attaching the fingerprint verification section to the card can be inverted according to whether the card insert slot is on the left or the right.